The Spawns
by loser.com
Summary: Tobias and Tris. Both negatives, but will their ending have a positive ending after that one fateful night that made them spawns to what they will never be free from. (explicit content at times)


**" **THE SPAWNS **"**

**EXCERPT**

**" **We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell. **" - Oscar Wilde**

**\- now -**

Since I was 4 and Tobias was 6 we have been closer than a gum on the back of your shoe. I guess you can say that Tobias brought out the worst in me - in the best way possible. You see I was the shy little girl on the background that would hide behind the curtain of her blonde hair. Until Tobias decide to find some interest in me for some peculiar reason.

Through out the years Tobias made sure to push me to my limits till I was crying or bleeding sometimes both.

"Beatrice Prior your parents have bailed you out," said the cop as he pulled out a key and inserted in the rusty lock, "Come on kid get a move on."

I didn't move as I stayed on the hard bed/bench my arms crossed behind my head as I stared at the dimming lights above of me.

"Kid? Are you listening? Your parents bailed you out get the hell out." The cop snapped getting irritated with me.

"Did they bail Tobias?" I asked still not moving from the spot.

"Look kid get out voluntary or I'll take you out by force." The cop yelled.

"Tell my parents to bail out Tobias too." I said as I turned my head to the right side, "Don't worry buddy I won't leave you."

"Tobias. Fuck stop calling me "buddy"." Tobias snapped to anybody else it would seem that Tobias was mad, but I knew he really wasn't mad he was just _mildly annoyed_ at me, ever since I heard a Annabel call him that.

Yeah. Annabel Design. The geek of the school. It was your original unoriginal cliche. Tobias fell hard for the shy little girl, but Annabel was going places. Anyone could see that she was smart, pretty, and nice - everything I was before I meet Tobias. And even though Tobias told her about his feeling towards her she friend-zoned him so hard that she even dared to call him "buddy".

Now where was I? Oh yeah! Behind bars - _again._ And getting bailed by parents - _again._

"Ms. Prior, please get out willingly or I will not heist to take you out by force." gritted out the young cop once again.

"What happen to Steve?" I asked as I put my legs up on the wall and let my head hang upside on the bed.

"What? Steve? He retired." he answered as he looked down at me as if I was bat shit crazy - and I probably was. Any normal person would practically run out of jail especially since they don't give out food or drinks out! I was famished and thirsty, but I remained where I was.

"Huh. I liked the old man. You see _kid _he knew the routine when he came, so run along and tell my parents to bail Tobias." I sneered at him the best I could with my head hanging upside down.

"I'll just have to take you out by force then." growled the cop as he took a step near me.

"Don't you dare touch her." said Tobias and even though he was locked away he seemed to intimate the cop enough to make him stop.

"Are you threatening a cop?" asked the young fellow.

"No," Tobias said and then smiled that managed to get him into frat parties at the age of 16, "but I don't think you'll like to see me mad."

"Tell my parents to bail Tobias out or else once I get out I' do something as ludicrous once I get outside." I said

"Do I look like a messenger to you? On you feet now!" the cop bellowed without even waiting for my response he grabbed me from my upper arms and pulled me up dragging me outside I didn't even fight him though.

"Do you have car insurance?" I asked as I dragged my feet so that we stopped at Tobias cell. Tobias looked at me and smiling that smile when he knew I had something up my sleeve.

"What? Yes I do. Why?" the cop responded thrown off guard once again by my questions.

"Because -"

"Look I don't care you're parents are waiting for you." snapped the cop as he pulled me away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**don't say I didn't say I warned you - T.S. Blank Space kinda vibe I tried to give out lol **

**so i'm not sure I was just bored and this story popped out like a surprise pimple - ok that gross. . . but anyways should I give this a go or not and just drop it? **

**It's all up to you **


End file.
